


A Parent's Future

by Pastel_Mothra



Series: Family Memories... [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 24 - Freeform, Also the onesided thing is Frisk crushing on Camelia, As well as possible murder, At one point, Camelia is 29, Chaos abound, Chara is 30 or so, Chara is 32, Crack Treated Seriously, Even and Evelyn are 27, Everyone overreacts tbh, Frisk is a two years older then Miles thus they are, Hana is 28, I couldnt help myself, Miles is 22, Multi, Not the other way around, Romantic Tropes, Ryan is 25, SO, The humans are in their 20s, The pros of eating and being raised in a magic prison dome thing, They all look to be in their early 20s tho, Tropes, Who Knows?, and, and lastly, not i, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Mothra/pseuds/Pastel_Mothra
Summary: Drabbles of the possible Future of A Parent's Tale Crew.They'll be short or long...Depends.Also to tide yall over when I take too long to update A Parent's Tale.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Chara (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Onesided Frisk/Camelia, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s)
Series: Family Memories... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747174
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A Car made a sharp turn in a (once) silent town, wheels screeching in protest of their abuse as it swerved to dodge a lamppost. Screams of the dammed could be heard.

"FASTER YOU FUCK"

"I AM LITERALLY GOING FAST AS I CAN!"

"GO FASTER THEN!"

_"FUCK OFF"_

Now, you might be wondering 'What's going on?' Well let's just say.....

"SHE IS GOING TO _**DIE!**_ "

Shenanigans of the highest degree.

Ryan pressed down on the large shirt (once his, but he couldn't care at this point) trying to stem the bleeding of his sister. Which sister? 

Camelia. Somehow.

He turned to a near catatonic Hana, face pale and covered in the purple hue of the black woman's liquid. 

"HANA! _FOCUS!_ " Ryan shouted, barely heard over Chara and Even's ungodly screeching. Hana snapped her head to him, swallowing in fear.

"I-im trying and I _can't_..." "ARE YOU AN AUSTRALIAN OR NO?! WE HAD WORSE SO HELP OR GOD SO HELP ME!"

Hana, straight up looked insulted despite the situation, crawled over to a bleeding out Camelia and pressed her hands over Ryan's. Helping to slow the blood flow.

"ALMOST THERE!" Hollered Even, snapping his towards the trio. Although emotionally stunted Even did have large bouts of emotions a few times, which explains his pure panic.

Chara slammed the breaks causing a unbuckled Even to almost break his neck as he slammed into the car's front window. Luckily, Ryan and Hana were able to hold themselves still and kept Camelia in place.

Picking up Camelia, Chara charged through the Car doors, screaming inaudibly all the while. Ryan, Hana and Even right after them.

"CAN YOU GUYS HELP OUR SISTER?!"

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE. THIS IS THE EIGHTH TIME THIS _WEEK_ " Snarled a familiar Albino.

Miles stood a pissed off expression on her face, clad in her green scrubs and mask. Red eyes narrowed as one pale, gloved hand pinched the bridge of her nose.

Camelia sighed, "I'm sorry Miles." 

"It's not your fault, it's just these foUR NEED TO ACTUALLY TRY AND OPEN THE DAMN JARS ON THEIR OWN!" Cried out Miles, near apocalyptic with rage.

For a solid week, Camelia has been admitted to the local Hospital, that Miles herself built and owned, for cuts and bruises made from opening jars of miscellaneous things the others couldn't get open.

Miles sighed, walked over to Chara and picked up Camelia single handedly. Turned around and marched towards one of the spare rooms the Hospital, whining to Camelia how 'you are staying with me now' and 'why do I love them'.

Ryan and Hana stared blankly as Even walked towards one of the few vending machines and started to press a few buttons before pausing. Tuned around and nonchalantly asked.

"Want anything?"


	2. The Degenerate Quartet and the other six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Son, The Father and Holy Men.
> 
> Aka Even, Evelyn, Miles and Frisk's Shenanigans. In shitpost form. As well as the rest of the fam.

Miles: How's the Eve's on the hiatus?

Even and Evelyn, foaming at the mouths due to their favourite anime being put on a indefinite hiatus: aaaaaaaaAAAA _AAAA **AAAAAAAA**_

Frisk, giving a thousand yard stare to Miles: They are doing _Great._

_\--------_

Frisk: I wish someone would take me out.

Miles: On a date or...?

Frisk: Surprise me.

\--------

Even: I wanna see my little boy~

Evelyn, hauling Greater Dog with pure will: Here he comes~

Even, petting the dog: I wanna see my little boy~

\--------

Miles: Best case scenario, I die. Worst case scenario, I die. There is no chance of me living.

Even:

Evelyn:

Frisk:

Miles with a strained smile: Les' do this!

Everyone: NO!!

\-------

Pops (A Parent's Tale) meeting (my versions of)Classic, Blueberry and Fell.

Pops: Very short, the lot of you.

Fell: Well ya'll don't win any beauty contests either! And why the fu-

Classic, knowing damn well this Sans could very well kill them: fell no.

Blueberry: WHY HAVEN'T YOU BRUNG THE HUMANS TO YOUR KING YET?

Pops: huh?

Fell: yeah, should've killed the brats the moment ya saw 'em

Pops, frothing at the mouth with rage: who do you think y _ou are?_

Classic: oh god oh fuck

Blueberry, oblivious: YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN TO THE SURFACE ALREADY!

Pops, eyes blank and emotionless: _**I swear to god, if you even say anything more about this subject or harm MY children you will wish you had never been made in the first place.**_

Pops, happily smiling: now then, I have children to feed. Good bye.

Classic:

Blueberry:

Fell:

Fell, sweating: That was hot.

Classic snacks Fell upside the head: fell!

\-------

Frisk: I love you biiitch~

Frisk: I'm never gonna stop loving you biiitch~

Camelia: Well I love you too frisk.

Frisk: :)

Camelia: You are truly like another sibling.

Frisk:

Frisk: kill me....

\--------

Hana: You can see here is a boss fish monster in her natural habitat. It's best not to startle them!

Hana, dropkicking Undyne while All Star plays in the background: GET FUCKED

\--------

Ryan: kisses Chara on the cheek

Chara: the fuck was that?

Ryan: affection.

Chara: disgusting..

Chara:

Chara: do it again.


	3. Murder Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitposts to the highest degree!

Sans, sobbing: hhhhhhh

Chara: Why is Dad crying?

Miles, downing a shot of Vodka: Told Dad he is going to be a Grandfather.

Chara, choking: W **H _AT_**

Miles: Yeah, I don't know why he is so sad? Also Chara why are yo-

_Two hours later_

Miles:

Miles: Well...

Miles: This is quite the overreaction.

Miles then looks at Chara and Sans, both shrieking in audibly while Miles' gang look terrified.

Miles: I mean, I'm just getting two kittens. Since I'll have to take care of them, they will be my children basically.

Miles:

Miles: oh. I can now see I made a mistake.

\---------------

Chara: Sooo.... how is the flirting going?

Frisk, face down on the table: _good._

\-----------------

Camelia, dying: If none of you play All Star at my Funeral I will not come.

Even, Fearfull: W-what?

Camelia: Did I fucking stutter?

\-----------------

Even and Evelyn, both playing pokemon.

Ryan: whas' up?

Even: we've been trying to get a shiny, female Snivy for two weeks.

Hana, sneaking in the room, unnoticed: ?

Evelyn: GOT IT!

Even: REALLY?!

Ryan, unbothered: Oh! Cool.

As Even and Evelyn were to save the game, Hana picks the NDS up and turns it off.

Ryan: oh fuck.

Even:

Evelyn:

Hana: ;)

Even and Evelyn: **you.**

Hana, backing away slowly: me?

Ryan, wincing: you better run.

Even and Evelyn, frothing at the mouth: **c'mere**

Hana:

Hana:

Hana: Fuck Tha'.

Ryan, watching Hana scream as she jumps through the window with the Twins after her: Well, even though I'm the responsible one I am not dealing with that.

\--------------

Camelia and Frisk, both on the roof.

Camelia: Hey, Frisk?

Frisk: Hmm?

Camelia: I uhhh... got to say something.

Frisk, hopefull: Yes?

Camelia, blushing: I'm in love with yo-

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Frisk, waking up in bed: ....

Frisk: oh.....

Frisk: MoTH **ERFUCK-**


End file.
